Will Love Blossom?
by Darkerthannightskys
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi is new in the school and guess who is the first person he bumps into at school? That's right, Amu Hinamori! At first Amu hates him, but you never know... Will Love Blossom? A new Amuto fanfic!
1. Chapter 1 Bad first impressions

**Me: Hi there! This is my first ever Fan Fiction so please give me some feed back and tell me what you think of it.**

**Amu: Don't worry, I don't know what it's about, but I'm sure it will turn out to be great!**

**Me: Oh... about that... It's a love story between you and Ikuto.**

**Amu: Me and... WHO?!**

**Ikuto: I, for one, think it's going to be amazing!**

**Me: You won't think that when you see the first chapter...**

**Ikuto: How so?**

**Me: Doesn't matter, why don't you two read the disclaimer?**

**Amu: Fine...**

**Amuto (hehe): darkerthannightskys does not own 'Shugo Chara!' or any of the characters, just the story that she is writing.**

**Me: Thanks guys! Now, on to the story!**

* * *

Amu's P.O.V:

I wake up to see that someone set my alarm clock to 6:30am! I quickly turn that horrible beeping sound off and get back to sleep, hearing my mum's agitated voice about an hour later telling me to get up. I bet she's the one who set my alarm that early!

"Amu!", she calls out, almost shouting.

"Yes, yes, what is it?", I asked sleepily.

"You need to get up! It's the first day of your last year in secondary school! You're going to be late if you stay in bed any longer."

"Fine... Just give me a minute.", I pull the blanket over my face.

Mum throws the bed sheets across the room and then continued with, "You don't have a minute! You're going to be late if you stay in bed any longer, now get up!", she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

I got up hesitantly, then proceeded to put on my uniform. Which is a white long sleeved shirt, black creased mini skirt (which I hate but all the girls love), skin coloured tights, a purple blazer and boring black shoes. As I was slipping on my shoes, I packed my satule, then ran out the door nearly forgettiong my snack bar and lunch, so my mum abruptly stopped me and handed it to me. I carried on running, not looking where I was going and buimped into someonme. I fell on the ground, dropping my snack bar and shouted, "Watch where you're going dooshe bag, you made me drop my break first!", when I looked up at the boy standing there my first thought was 'he's pretty handsome' which led me to think that he's a playboy or something... Then I realized we were wearing the same uniform, however, I'd never seen him at school.

"Maybe you should have been looking where you were going?", said the boy with scruffy blue hair and midnight blue eyes in a soft, low voice. He held out his hand, as I took it he pulled me into a embrace! At this point I realized he was quite a bit taller than me.

"Stop messing around newbie!", I shouted as I pushed him away. "I don't have time for this, I'm going to be late for scho-", I was silenced by the school's bell. We both fled in the same direction.

Ikuto's P.O.V:

As me and this cute girl with pink hair and chocolate eyes were running I turned back to see that she was on her hands and knees panting! So, I turned back and carried her in my arms to the school.

"Let... Go... Of me... You... Idiot!", she shouted in between breaths, "People... Are... Staring!"

"Don't worry, they'll only think I'm your boyfriend."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about!"

"Seems you've got your breath back, so do you want me to put you down?" I pretend to drop her then cached her quickly. She puts her arms around my neck and whimpers as she berries her head into my chest. _'Shit!'_, I think, _'She's gong to feel my heart beat! Good thing I'm running or this would be bad. No girl has ever made my heart beat like this'_

Normal P.O.V:

When they got to the school everyone was looking through the windows at them. Ikuto put Amu down then looked around to see what was happening,

"Seems we're the centre of attention, see you later, strawberry...", smirked Ikuto.

"Don't call me that!", she yelled back.

They both ran in separate directions.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Sir!", Amu says as she bows.

"I'll think of a punishment for you later Hinamori-san, but for now, just sit down"

"Hai, sir!"

"Ok class, before I forget, we need to welcome a new student."

'_Oh, no! It can't be him right?' _And surely enough...

"Hi, I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I hope we can all be-", he stopped when he saw me and smirked, "very good friends..."

They both glared at each other then the teacher said something more...

"Since you two seem to already be friends, why don't you show him around as your punishment Hinamori-san and be his partner for the week?", he left the classroom to find permission slips so that they could leave the class to show him around.

All the girls whined at the fact and Amu exclaimed,

"WHAT?!"

Then one boy in the back ground said,

"This is perfect for you two, isn't it? You both looked pretty comfortable together out there!"

"Yeah! Are you two going out or something?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA... WHAT THE! HAHAHA, WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT? ME AND... HIM? HAHAHAHA!

"I agree with the strawberry, we should at least get to know each other first!", Ikuto laughs.

"That's not what I meant! What I meant to say is, that is never going to happen."

"Then prove it to us by sitting together for the whole year and not falling in love.", said someone else in the back ground.

"BRING IT ON!", we both yell in unison.

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

Amu and Ikuto were roaming the hall ways and he just kept asking her stupid questions like,

"When's your birthday?", or, "What's your full name?"

And then when she just ignored him, he trapped her with his arms against the wall and when she struggled to get out of his grip he finally says,

"Why aren't you answering me back Amu? Are you embarrassed or is it that you've fallen for me?", he asks with a smirk.

"Neither, I just simply do not want to answer questions that I would only give to a friend."

"So, are you teasing me Amu?", they both smirked, but Amu continued,

"Nope, just payback for calling me Amu when I hardly know anything you and you, me."

"Are you interested?", he asked trying to hold in the fact that he was awe struck. No girl had ever given him that reaction before, any other girl would have been blushing deeply at this point but not her... She's interesting.

"Pft, don't insult me! I know what your plan is. You lower girls against the wall and make them blush as they fall deeply in love with you, then you slowly move in to kiss them off guard. The day after, you forget that anything ever happened, But they still keep loving you just as much... Boys like you are despicable.", she smirked even more.

"Shall I show you just how despicable I can be?", he leaned down about to kiss her when...

BOOM! She kicks him right in the balls! He freezes then cries softly in pain.

"Did't I tell you that guys like you are despicable?", she leans to his ear and whispers calmly, "Now, when you regain feeling, shall we carry on?", which makes him quiver instead of the girl for once.

* * *

**Me: To be continued...**

**Amu: I already love it!**

**Ikuto: THAT WAS WRONG! SO WRONG!**

**Me: Well, I think it made everyone else happy so it doesn't matter.**

**Ikuto: I'm so glad that wasn't real!**

**Amu: You never know...**

**Ikuto: Oi! Don-**

**Me: Please leave a comment and see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2 Getting on your good side

**Me: I'm so glad that some people like this Fanfic! So, I'm going to continue it quickly…**

**Ikuto: Just make this chapter better than the other one, I mean, why would you do that to me?**

**Amu: The answer's obvious isn't it? To make everyone laugh at your stupidity! I know I am.**

**Ikuto: That's cold Amu… You do know what the story is about, don't you? (Moves in closer)**

**Amu: O-of course I do idiot! (Hits him on the head) I just want to laugh at it while I can…**

**Me: Well, with that out of the way, why don't you two-**

**Kukai, Rima, Saaya and Kairi: Wait! You forgot to introduce us!**

**Ikuto: Whatever, darkerthannightskys does not own 'Shugo Chara!' or any of the characters, just the story that she is writing.**

**Me: Awesome! Now on with the story!**

* * *

Ikuto's P.O.V:

Amu ignored me all the way through class, until we finally had lunch break and she said,

"Since you're new you don't have any friends yet… So, I guess you can come and sit with my friends and me,", then she warned me about something, "oh, and watch out for Saaya who's the one with the short curly hair. She loves your type of boy."

"And what exactly is _my _type of boy? Handsome, with a great physique?"

"No, a playboy, who doesn't care what the girl feels. Now come on!"

She takes my hand and walks in the direction of the dining hall. When we got there I saw 1 girl and 2 guys, they all looked up and gasped for some reason…

"Hey guys.", she says with a bored face, "This is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, he's new.", she then turns to me and says, "Tsukiyomi-kun, this is Kukai, Rima, Kairi and then last" She whispers, "and certainly least, Saaya, the one I told you about, wait, where is she?"

"Hey, Amu! We saw you coming in this morning, I didn't know you had a boyfriend!", Kukai chuckles and puts his arm over her. "I'm Amu's brother, Kukai, I hope you are nice to my little sis!"

"Oi! Knock it off Kukai!", She said as they both laughed at him giving her a noogie.

"While they're at it why don't we all get acquainted? My name's Rima, and this is Kairi, oh and where is-", she was cut off by someone running towards me screeching!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!", someone jumps on top of me, "OMG! YOU'RE IKUTO, RIGHT?", she screamed in my ear and I tried to pull her off me. TRIED being the keyword…

"Amu, a little help here…" I pleaded as Saaya was kissing my cheek.

"Nah, I think I'm good, but if I did, what would you do for me?"

_'She really is the devil, isn't she?'_ I thought, "I'll… Be your servant for a week!"

"Bad choice dude! Very bad!", Kukai whispered bluntly.

"Servant for a week, eh?", she had an evil aura around her while she contemplated, "That could work. Saaya, look who it is! Tadase the hunky jock!", she said in a cheerleaders voice, "Isn't he like, soooooo hot?"

"OMG! WHERE?", she screamed as she ran off somewhere.

"Now that that's out of the way, we will be starting your servant activities tomorrow!"

"This is not good.", said everyone in unison apart from me and Amu.

* * *

*After school*

Amu's P.O.V:

_'Sigh, why do I have to act like this? Oh yeah, I forgot, to hide my shyness. It's become so normal for everyone to see me outgoing and cold that I don't think I can ever act differently!'_

"Are you ok Amu?" Kukai asked worried.

"I'm just wondering if I can ever be my normal self?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will. Soon we'll be in collage **(A.M, I mean English collage.)** and you can be yourself! I'm sure even if you told everyone right now they would be understanding."

"NO WAY! Ahem, I mean, I can't. It would be way too embarrassing!"

"You're free to keep up this act for as long as you can, but sooner or later, people will find out." He walked on ahead and then I heard something in the background. But I ignored it and caught up to him.

Ikuto's P.O.V:

I was about to call over to Amu I noticed her with Kukai and I looked like she was sad, so I hid and listened to there conversation.

"Are you ok Amu?" was the first thing I heard from Kukai.

Then Amu replied with something that shocked me, "I'm just wondering if I can ever be my normal self?"

_'Normal self? What does that mean?' _

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will. Soon we'll be in collage and you can be yourself! I'm sure even if you told everyone right now they would be understanding."

_'Damn straight we would!'_

"NO WAY! Ahem, I mean, I can't. It would be way too embarrassing!"

_'This can't be Amu. The Amu that kicked me? The Amu that mouths off to everyone!'_

"You're free to keep up this act for as long as you can, but sooner or later, people will find out."

After that I was awe struck! Amu Hinamori… You really are full of mysteries, aren't you? Who would have guessed that you were shy? But why would you act this way if you were actually shy? Maybe something happened, but I can't just go up to her and tell her that I know she's like this. I know! I'll ask Kukai tomorrow.

*The next day*

While I was walking I came across everyone at a tree near the front gate, I walked towards them and they all said hi, "Hey Kukai, could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure! Where do you want to talk?"

"Just over there." I took his hand and lead him to the back of the building. "I just wanted to ask something about Amu."

"Sure, what is it dude?"

"Is she actually as outgoing and bad-mouthed as she seems, or is it all just an act to hide something?"

"Sigh, I guess you've caught her! Congratz on being the first one to notice it!"

"I didn't notice, I overheard you and Amu talking the other day and I wanted to know if it was true…"

"Yep, it's true." he said popping the 'P'.

"Then why does she not just be herself?"

"That's the one thing I can't tell you; it's her secret and if you want to know what it is, you'll have to get her to tell you."

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to get on her good side." I said with a smirk

"Whoa, dude, what are you going to do?"

"You'll see…" I said with my smirk deepening.

* * *

**Me: To be continued…**

**Ikuto: I wonder what I'll do.**

**Amu: Perverted cat!**

**Ikuto: I'm guessing in the next chapter, I will be a bit.**

**Me: You never know what will happen Amu, you two might fall deeply in love. Hehe…**

**Ikuto: I'm looking forward to that!**

**Amu: Whatever! Please leave a comment telling us what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3 What happened to Amu!

**Me: Hey again! I'm just going to quickly tell you that, although I am still in school, I will do my very best to update every other day, as I don't want to keep you waiting! So don't worry, the parts will come out ASAP but in the mean time, just read a different fanfic!**

**Amu: I think you're doing quite well for a beginner!**

**Ikuto: I guess… But, don't you need to send out your thanks to the people who are reading and reviewing this?**

**Me: Oh yea, thanks to everyone who reads this! It really makes me happy to know people are enjoying my stories!**

**Amu: How 'bout some shout outs?**

**Me: Of course! A special thanks to Amuto12345, eli-chan3021, Kinonoban, Nanomi12, deviant97! Thank you for following, commenting and such, it really encourages me!**

**Ikuto: Ahem, you have us to thank! We're the ones who agreed to being in your story!**

**Amu, Kukai, Rima, Saaya and Kairi: Yeah!**

**Me: Oh, all right! Only if you all do the disclaimer.**

**Ikuto, Amu, Kukai, Rima, Saaya and Kairi: darkerthannightskys does not own 'Shugo Chara!' or any of the characters, just the story that she is writing.**

**Me: And a great big thanks to all the characters who are it this fanfic! Now let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Amu's P.O.V:

Those two had been over there for a while when I suddenly realized that Tsukiyomi-kun was supposed to be my servant for the week! I quickly got up and ran over there. When I got there I saw Ikuto looking really perverted! He must have been thinking of something weird again!

"Ikuto! You do realize that today you'll be starting your servant activities? So stop thinking dirty things and come with me!", I dragged him away from Kukai and told him his first activity, "The first thing you will do for me today is… Go Kiss some random guy! And yes, it has to be a dude."

"There is NO WAY I'm doing that!"

"Too bad, you promised to be my servant for the week, now pay up!"

"Fine! However, if I'm going to do this, I get something in return!"

"I guess that's ok, as this is something that only a chicken would back out of, what is it you want?"

After saying that he moved in closer and closer which made me back up more and more. When, finally, I was on the wall and was getting all embarrassed inside, but obviously not on the outside! (I'd created a barrier for that sort of stuff.) Then he spoke,

"If I do this…", he leaned closer and closer to my ear and then whispered softly, "I get to ask you one question." Then he slowly backed away and in the process HE BIT MY EAR!

"PERVERT!", I screamed at the top of my lungs, making all our friends turn to us shocked and I just stood there flushed, my hands over my mouth and backing away from the scene. Then I ran away picking up my bag as I left.

Ikuto's P.O.V:

As soon as I bit Amu's ear she screamed at me, "PERVERT!", then ran off!

"AMU!", I called to her, but she just kept running! So I picked up my bag and ran after her.

"Wait! Ikuto!" I heard Kukai call, "I'LL GO!" he called to me even louder, but I ignored him and just kept running.

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

He looked for her everywhere and finally found her in the park, under a Sakura tree sobbing her eyes out. He thought in that second that she looked so beautiful under the light of the sun and the Sakura tree just added to the beauty.

"Amu…", he whispered as the wind blew slightly. She turned to face him, wiping her tears.

"Oh, Tsukiyomi-kun! Haha, sorry… Could you go, I'm really embarrassed.", she muttered, surprising both of them. She never talked to anyone other than her brother like this! But, she felt so comfortable around him for some reason, so it didn't matter to her.

"Amu…", Ikuto muttered to himself as he found himself hugging her in a gentle embrace. She had calmed down quite a lot since he had came. She was still sniffling when he spoke,

"Amu… What happened?", he sounded really concerned, but how could he be that concerned after knowing her for one day! So she replied with,

"Oh, nothing… Something just happened and I don't know what.", she lied through her teeth. There was a reason, but she just couldn't tell him.

"Obviously it was something or else you wouldn't have reacted like that would you?", he let go of her, now holding her shoulders lightly, "Please tell me. Please?", he asked calmly.

"I can't, it's too hard. Please just ask kukai to tell you…"

"I want to hear it from you. You're not as bad mouthed as I thought are you? Please tell me why you act like this, or I'll be really worried…"

"I don't think I can, it just won't come out!"

"Fine, I'll wait, but sooner or later, you're going to have to tell me! And when you do, I'll be ready.", he leaned in cautiously and pecked her on the cheek. Which made her blush deeply and look away from embarrassment.

'I guess she just got angry again.' Thought Ikuto, not able to see her face.

'Oh… My… GOD! What just happened?! Please don't let him see my face! PLEASE!' thought Amu, no one has ever been able to make her face blush at all after what happened!

"Come on, let's go. But, just think about what I said." He turned and gestured to her to come with him. She got up and brushed herself off. Then they both walked back to school. Or so she thought...

* * *

**AMU'S FLASHBACK**

"YOU'RE USELESS! NO ONE WILL EVER WANT YOU! LEAVE IMMEDIATELY AND NEVER COME BACK!" *Slaps Amu*

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Amu's P.O.V:

'There's no way I'm going to let him know what happened so easily! Wait, where are we?'

"Tsukiyomi-kun, where are we?", I asked standing in front of an amazing house.

"This, my friend, is my house."

"W-what? Why are we here?"

"Because... I thought since we've already missed like an hour of school, that we should just skip!"

"Why couldn't I go back home then?"

"Because your parents would be there, wouldn't they?"

"Actually no... They wouldn't be at work either."

"Wait, wha-"

"Don't worry about it, Tsukiyomi-kun, anyway, are your parents at work or something?"

"Yeah, most of the time actually, so I thought we could watch a movie or play a video game or something?"

"Sure! But nothing romantic if we watch a movie. I'm afraid of what might happen."

"So you're back to being cold again? Just be yourself, I think you're much cuter that way. Especially when you blush!", he chuckled.

"And there you go mocking me again!", I announced while walking into the house, as I entered I was stunned at how well kept the place was!

"Oh, so you think I'm mocking you, do you?" he wondered as he sat on the couch, "Come sit, could we play GTA5?"

"I've always wanted to play that game! But I've never been able to!" I shrieked as I looked at it.

"Why couldn't you?", He asked, looking confused.

"Well, I've never had enough money... Anyway let's get to playing!", I hope he doesn't figure out what I mean, that would be bad!

* * *

**Me: To be continued...**

**Amu: Ohhhhhhhh, I wonder what I'm hiding!**

**Ikuto: Yeah! Why won't you tell us? I mean, we are the characters in this!**

**Me: Nope! No one gets to know! Everyone will find out soon enough!**

**Kukai: That's so annoying! Everyone's waiting!**

**Me: However, I did give you a clue with Amu's flashback AND all the clues I'm giving you. I'll let your minds wonder with that thought.**

**Ikuto, Amu and Kukai: Fine... **

**Me: Please comment with what you thought! Until next time, bye! **


	4. Chapter 4 Cliff hanger alert!

**Hey guys! Here I am again! Today was absolutely the worst! Two tests! One for history and one for geography. Although, my friends were really supportive so it all went ok! (Apart from the actual test, because I blanked out when I had to actually to write things down!) But, how was your day? Hopefully it was better than mine, but if it wasn't, here's another chapter to brighten up your mood! Oh yeah, and just to say that the story was actually set on a Wednesday, because my school is weird and whenever we start a new term we start on a Wednesday, so I thought I'd do the same for my fanfic…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Shugo Chara!' or any of the characters used, only the story I am writing! Now on with the story!**

* * *

Amu's P.O.V:

So here I am, at Tsukiyomi-kun's house, playing GTA5. I've been here for about an hour now, I mean, talk about time flying! Until suddenly he stopped the game…

"Hey! What gives Tsukiyomi-kun? I was just about to-" I got cut of by him.

"Why do you call me Tsukiyomi-kun? Aren't we close enough now that you can call me Ikuto?" He asked pouting.

"Well if I did that, are you sure you wouldn't be embarrassed?", I answered smirking as he actually blushed a bit!

"HAHAHAHAHA! WAS THAT YOUR ATTEMPT TO MAKE ME BLUSH! HAHAHA, THERE'S NO WAY THAT'S HAPPENING!" He burst out laughing, but I new the best comeback to reply with!

"But it worked didn't it? You seemed to be blushing back there or, am I mistaken?" I added wittily, with my head held high. His face actually went red for a second there! Fully red! This is hilarious! "Oh, but don't worry! I won't tell anyone the amazing Ikuto blushed at my comments!"

"Wait, what did you just say?" He asked and I got confused.

"I won't tell anyone the amazing Ikut-" I stopped and covered my mouth in amazement! I actually called him I-Ikuto?

"There it is again! You must be getting comfortable then…" He smirked scooting up closer to me, "You want to tell me anything in particular?" he scooted even closer, taking my chin and leaning in until he was inches away from my face!

"I-I can't t-tell you that y-y-yet!"

"_That_ is not what I meant, I want to know your feelings towards me." He said that so calmly that I could feel my face burning up, why can't he just leave me alone?

"There is no way I'm answering that question under these circumstances! Let go of me!" why am I feeling this way? What's happening to me? Am I ill?

Ikuto's P.O.V:

"No way!" I clung onto her tighter; I wanted to know so badly! Yet, even I don't know why. "Not until you tell me!"

"I-I-Ikuto, please let go…" she whispered in my ear which made _ME_ shiver, I blushed so deeply that if I felt it, it would be as hot as a stove! "I don't think I'm feeling well, so I need to go home…" she looked so let down with herself, so confused.

"Ok, but…" I grabbed her arm "Are you ok? You seem kind of down."

"I'm fine, I just need some rest…" her words trailed off then she put on her shoes and left with her face down.

It felt so strange when I saw her leave; I had this weird feeling in my stomach. I felt like something was missing. Something really important…

Amu's P.O.V:

As soon as I left his sight I ran home with thoughts like,

'What's happening to me?' or 'How can I make this feeling stop? I hate it!'

* * *

Kukai's P.O.V:

When Amu got home yesterday she looked really bad, like something was troubling her. Not just the usual stuff, but something much deeper. I shook it off and carried on walking. Amu was off school today, so I was walking alone. Then someone shouted my name,

"Hey, Kukai!" I turned and saw Ikuto running towards me.

"Hey Ikuto, what's up?"

"Where's Amu?" He asked so bluntly sounding worried.

"Did something happen between you two? Amu looked so down when she got home yesterday that I thought something might have happened to you two."

"Oh…" he looked so disappointed "Don't worry about it! But, is there any chance of me seeing her later? You know… To see if she's ok?"

"I'm sorry Ikuto, but the only way that's going to happen is if you meet each other at the park or something." What's going on? Does he like Amu or something? No, there's no way! Not someone like him.

"Fine, just ask her after school to meet me in the park."

"Ok! But for now, I'll race you to the school!"

"Oh, you're on Kukai!"

And with that we both raced to the school, but Ikuto won, only because of his long legs though! If I were that tall, I would've beaten him for sure!

* * *

Amu's P.O.V:

Kukai came home today looking like he wanted to talk to me quickly, so I asked him,

"Hey Kukai! What's up?"

"He replied with a very blunt, "You need to go to the park right now."

"But wh-"

"No time to ask questions! Put your shoes on and go!" He interrupted, pushing me out the door.

Jeez, what's with him? Well, I'd better get going, I wonder what he meant by 'No time' couldn't I just ask what was happening? Was it really that urgent?

* * *

When I got to the park gate, I saw Ikuto there. Wait, when did I start calling him that? Oh well… He lifted his head up to meet my eyes, then quickly looked away gesturing me to come with him, which seemed familiar. He lead me to the Sakura tree and I remembered the other day when I was crying by this tree. Why did he bring me here? I thought…

"Amu, are you sure you're ok? Since the other day you've been acting strangely… And everyone thought it was strange to see you off school as you're normally always in."

"Uuuuuuum, I guess you could say that I've been feeling really confused lately."

"As in…"

"As in being confused with my feelings towards a certain someone…"

"Would that someone be me?" he asked with a bit of mischief in his voice. Right then I felt, for some reason, like breaking down crying and running into his arms, but I shivered at the thought thinking it'd be too weird. So I held back the urge and carried on.

"In all honesty…" I paused for a second wondering what I should say. I can't tell him what I've been thinking! Every thought had been about him, and him only! I was so confused, I just couldn't find the right words to say. "I-I-I-I… Would s-say that…"

I trailed off my words, while I was looking down and focusing on the floor, letting a little tear, then another. I presumed he saw me as he pulled me in to hug me again! This time, though, it was tighter. Like he was holding on to me for dear life! I just stood there for a second not knowing what to do. It was strange, but I'd felt so calm and so happy when he hugged me. I had always felt like I'd new him for years, from the first time that I met him I new he was special.

"Amu... Why won't you tell me what happened to you?" After that I saw that I had spaced out, I thought about it deeply then decided I would tell him...

"I-I-Ikuto, I'm ready to tell you what happened..."

"Are- Are you sure? Because I don't want you saying something if you're uncomfortable."

"No, right now, I'm so comfortable that I might as well fall asleep in your arms." _What the heck did I just say!? _But, as I pulled away I saw his face was as red as a tomato, and I giggled making him look away.

I'm sure I'm ready now, I just want to look at him for a few more seconds before a say anything.

* * *

**And that my friends, was the end of the chapter! Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger, I just want to leave some suspense... If you have any questions, feel free to ask me, well of course you can't ask me what the secret is. But ask me anything else and I'll be happy to answer! Thanks for all the feed back! I hope you'll be anticipating the next chapter as much as me! Until next time, please leave a comment telling me what you think, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 The secret revieled!

**Hey! Thanks for all the support over the past days! It really did help me when I was having trouble. And I'm sure you can't wait for the next chapter! It's mostly circulated around Amu and her life up until now and what Ikuto does to help her. I hope I didn't make you wait too long, but get ready for this, because it's about to start! S, get your snacks, sit down and relax for the next chapter. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Shugo Chara' or any of the characters, just the story that I am writing!**

* * *

Amu's P.O.V:

I was staring at him for a while; just thinking about how I should tell him... It was so frustrating! Where do I start? Should I tell him about kukai too? What should I do?!

"Are you-" I finally found what I wanted to say when he started talking and I found myself interrupting him.

"When I was a baby, I was born into an unhappy family. They were just about managing with Kukai, when my mum got pregnant again. After I was born they were really struggling with money and my dad left us. After he left, my mum went into a deep depression for many years. Until I was about 4 years old, when she took one too many stress pills..." I took a deep breath and carried on "...and killed herself." At this point I swear I was nearly in tears, yet I also felt so angry! "At this age Kukai was actually very knowing, for a 5 year old, and got one of the people next door to help us. Next thing we new, we were at a dumping ground for a year. When finally we got adopted by a man who worked at home. But, all he got us to do was clean, be general servants and always told us we were useless. When one day he snapped I dropped a glass cup and he slapped me. That night me and Kukai ran away and ended up walking until morning! We didn't know where we were, but we eventually ended up in a nice little village in what we found out to be Tokyo! The people there were so lovely and helped us get into a good school. In which, I got bullied. People would push me down stairs, beat me up and call me fat. Anything someone could do to someone else. So, I began to make myself better. I, now, am on a crazy diet, workout every other day and last of all... Put on a though act so that this would never happen again. I was too weak, and I can't show that side of myself again. Or at least not yet... This is my one and only fear. I don't want to cause any trouble for my friends and family!

Ikuto's P.O.V:

As she finished, I didn't know what to say! For once in my life I was speachless. I can't believe they went through that and are still amazingly kind and caring people! But I was so happy she could trust me enough to say it, it made my heart pound and me warm up inside. So that's why she acts like this! It was so confusing, I felt like I couldn't control this! I want to help her, I just don't know how...

"I-Ikuto? Are you ok? You were off in a daze there."

"I want to help her." I muttered to myself unknowingly.

"And how are you going to do that?" She questioned

"H-huh? What do you mean?" Did she hear me? Crap! I've got to distract her! "I-I just wanted to ask if I could see your house!"

"Oh, really? Is that what you said" she smirked "Well, ok then, just this once!"

* * *

We finally arrived at her house and when I saw the crookedness, the mould and messiness, I had a very interesting thought!

"So, this is it." She breathed in then shouted for Kukai. When there was no answer, she sighed as she remembered, "oh yea, I forgot he had work today…"

"Amu, do you like living in this place?" I asked curiously.

"Not particularly, but Kukai hates it! He's always saying that when we have enough money, we're going to move out of this place. Hehe, but that's not going to happen until we get to university!" When she said this, I new what I could do,

"I have a suggestion…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Come and move in with me!" she gasped and then listed reasons why that would be bad.

"Oh, come on! For one, would your family be ok with that? And where would we sleep? I wouldn't have enough money to pay for living there!"

"Ok first, my family aren't home most of the time, so they would be fine with it. Then, I want to remind you that we live in a big house, so there are tons of guest rooms! And finally, you wouldn't have to pay! Why would you? You can quit your jobs as far as I'm concerned."

"Well, still! We'd be too much of a burden! So, no."

"You wouldn't be a-"

"I've made up my mind! And there's no knowing what'll happen if we're ever alone in that house together!"

"Fine… For now."

* * *

*A Saturday at Amu's house when she's at 'work'*

Still Ikuto's P.O.V:

I was at Amu's house about to knock on the door when Kukai opened the door. Well that was easy! "Hey Kukai! Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, but Amu's at work right now…"

"W-Why would I want to see her? Any way, can I come in?"

"Haha! You sure do get flustered when I talk about Amu! But, sure, come in!"

"So," I started sitting down "I head that you don't particularly like living here, do you?"

"Well… Not really. The only thing I like here are the people!"

"Then I have a proposition to make. Come and live with me! You and Amu!"

"Wait. Did you ask Amu about it? And what about your family?"

"Yes, I did ask Amu, that's why I'm asking you… And my family are hardly ever home, so they'll be fine with it!"

"Well, are you sure? Are you sure we won't be a burden?"

"Of course not! I'd love to help Am- I mean you two as much as I can, so you can quit your jobs now!"

"If you're sure, then fine! But let's wait until Monday to do this. That way I can have time to tell Amu and pack things up; we can all take the day off!"

"Sure! But Let me help you tell Amu, so I can give you both my address."

* * *

Amu's P.O.V: 

When I got home from my jog, I heard Kukai talking to someone. Ikuto? Could it be him? Why is he here!? Calm down and walk in there.

"Sure! But Let me help you tell Amu, so I can give you both my address." Wait what?

"What are you two talking about? Why would we need your- IKUTO! DID YOU GET KUKAI TO AGREE TO US MONVING IN?!"

"Amu, this is obviously the better thing for us to do." Spoke Kukai calmly "We're going to be moving in on Monday, so you need to star packing your things tomorrow."

"Fine… I guess I've got no choice. But I'm going to go on another run, see you later."

"Wait, Kukai said you were at work!"

"What? I didn't know if you knew about what happened to us yet!"

Ikuto and me both sweat-dropped and Ikuto followed me out.

"Well then Strawberry, I'll see you on Monday."

"I told you not to call me that! Jeez!"

"Oh yeah, why are you still working out? Why not just stop now?"

"Ummm, like I said! I want to become stronger and protect myself."

"Oh, don't worry about that anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be there to protect you." WTF? Why did he have to go and say that! Please don't be blushing! Please don't be blushing! "Haha, you're so fun to tease Amu!" Then he strolled away.

"Right back at you… you, you dumb-ass!"

* * *

*Monday*

It's Monday, the day we're going to be moving in with Ikuto. Everything's packed, we're ready and the only thing we haven't done is say goodbye to everyone. Especially mum. No, she's not my real mum, but she's always been there for me and listened to me. I can't believe I'm leaving her today, it's so sad… I wish I didn't have to, but it's better for us to.

"Amu, come on we need to go!" Kukai called "Everyone's waiting to say goodbye!"

"Just a minute!" Goodbye house, I'll miss you.

"Ok, are you ready?"

"Yeah!" as I approached the door, everyone from the village was there! Mum being right at the front.

"Amu-chan, I'm going to miss you" she whispers as she hugs me "Please come visit us whenever you can!"

"Mum…" I burst out crying on mum's shoulder "I'm going to miss you too!" mum pulls away "And of course I'll come whenever I can, just never change!"

"Amu-chan…"

"Goodbye everyone!" shouted Kukai "We're going to miss you! But we'll visit soon!"

As we walk down the path everyone is waving goodbye and wishing us luck. I felt so happy! I can't wait to see them again. Goodbye, everyone. I'm going to miss you, a lot!

* * *

**Ok, so that was the chapter! What do you think of the secret? Was it what you thought it was? If not, what ****_did_**** you think it was? I can't wait to carry on with the next chapter! (I'll be giving you some google pictures of the rooms in their house, haha, can't wait!) Until next time, comment telling me what you think! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 Amu had a boyfriend!

**Let me just start by saying, I'M SO SORRY! I've been ill for a couple of days and right now I'm just in my bed, on my computer, and writing this chapter that I've been desperate to write! Really, I feel like I'm just writing down what comes out of my head randomly (well not completely randomly, but you know what I mean!) I just hope that my imagination keeps up with what I'm trying to write! Never the less, I shall carry on! Yay, Amu's moving in to Ikuto's house!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Shugo Chara!' or any of the characters, only the story that I'm writing!**

* * *

Amu's P.O.V:

I don't know why we're doing this! Right now I'm in front of Ikuto's house, standing with Kukai, outside of something that resembles a mansion! Jeez, I never thought this would happen in wildestdreams**! **(Nightmares, that is…) Who knows what will happen to me in there! Well. Here goes nothing! As I'm about to push the doorbell, the door opens revealing, guess who? Ikuto…

"What are you doing standing out there? For future reference, just open the door and say, 'I'm home!'" he leans into me "Got that Amu?" I gulp

"Got it, sir!" I said sarcastically, hoping he'll back off.

"Good, now let me show you to your rooms!" He walks upstairs and turns right to the first door there. "This is your bedroom, Kukai." **(A.M, this is what it looks like ** ** ) **

"It's awesome dude! I love it!" He runs into the room and jumps on the bed like a little kid. He can be seriously embarrassing sometimes! And I'm the younger one!

"Next is yours…" He continues, while whispering in my ear. He goes right to the end of the corridor, into an amazing room! **(A.M, this is Amu's . ) **"Here we go! Oh, and one more thing…" He turns around and shows me another room. "This is my room." He says with a smirk **(A.M, this is Ikuto's bedroom )**

"It even suits your looks…" I mumble

"What did you say?" he moves in closer, backing me into his room.

"I-I-I said that you won't be seeing much of my room anymore."

"And why's that?" Ikuto asks with his smirk growing bigger.

"Because who knows what you'll do if I do that! All hell will break lose!"

"There's no one stopping me from coming into my one of _my_ house's rooms."

"Well, fine! Just don't try anything!"

"What? You mean like this?" He leans closer and closer, only inches away from my face! And pecks my nose!

"What did you do that for?!" I scream angrily.

"Oh, I just love teasing you!"

"Uhhhh!" I storm into my room slamming the door behind me. But as soon as I closed the door, I had the urge to just lie on that amazing bed and fall into a deep sleep. And so that I would resist that urge, I did homework…

* * *

So… 'x15+7-20='… HOW SHOULD I KNOW?! I've always been terrible at maths! What does 'x15' mean? SO FRUSTRATING! Well, I could always ask Kukai for help, but he's terrible at maths too. Which leaves… NOOOOOOOO!

Ikuto's P.O.V:

I was just out of the shower and getting changed when I hear a slow knock on the door.

"H-Hey, Ikuto? Could you maybe, um, help me with my maths homework?" I smirk and before realizing that I'm topless, I open the door to see a surprised, flushing face. OH CRAP!

"One second." I say calmly, trying not to get embarrassed, then thinking that she's used to this kind of attitude from me. I put on a shirt and go back to the door. "So, would you like to work in my room or yours?" Hehe…

"Mine! Defiantly mine!"

"Why's that?" I asked remembering what she'd said earlier. "I thought you said that I wouldn't be seeing much of _your_ room anymore?"

"Dude, it's just this one time, could you not be perverted for once?"

"Don't ask the impossible." I chuckle

"It didn't seem so impossible the other day." She just crossed the line

"Let's just get on with the homework."

"Got it!" She smiled at me so beautifully, was is this feeling?

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

They had just about finished the homework when Amu suddenly fell asleep…

"So, what's the answer to 'y25+20-30'?" he turned to her seeing that she looked so amazing when she slept. So peaceful… He had the sudden want to kiss her, it was so powerful that for a second, he forgot everything around him-including sound-and leaned down to peck her lips. When he turned around, he saw Kukai standing there with food on a tray looking so shocked! What could Ikuto do? Why did he do that, why? Then Kukai broke the silence with,

"Ha! I knew it! You do like Amu!"

"You dare tell anyone about this I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? I'll tell Amu all about this if you do anything!"

"You sick, twisted person."

"Right back at you."

(Put line here)

*In the morning*

Amu's P.O.V:

In the morning, I woke up to find Ikuto at my desk, sleeping, leaning on his arms. He looks so child-like when he's asleep, so cute! Wait, WHAT? Oh, yeah. What time is it? 7:50?! We have ten minutes to get ready, pack our things _and_ eat breakfast? Shit! "Ikuto! Ikuto, wake up and get dressed! We're going to be late!"

"Come on Amu, just 1 more minute."

"No Ikuto! I need to get dressed!"

"Then do so, I won't peek…" he winked at me, then smirked "We are like family now, are we not?"

"Ha! And that would be to your advantage, why?"

"Because I'd be able to sleep with you whenever I wanted, and no one would think it weird!"

"I WOULD! NOW GET OUT!" Jesus, how much longer is he going to be a pervert for?

* * *

*In school*

"Ok class, turn to page 129 in your books and answer the questions from 1-10." Ikuto then passed me a note, on it, it read:

_Hey Amu,_

_I don't see Rima around today, where is she? _

I replied with:

_I think she said something a while back saying that a dude called 'Nagi' was coming back from America today, she said she has a crush on him when they were little. Why do you ask?_

Then he passed it back:

_Just because she hasn't been around recently, but I guess she got time off because of that… Lucky…_

I laughed thinking he was acting just like a child:

_Or is it because you had your eyes on her?_

Then the last thing he wrote before I crumpled up the paper was:

_Are you jealous Amu? Aw, you know I've only got eyes for you…"_

I didn't read the last bit, because if I did, I think I would've blushed brightly making people wonder if I was ok. I could just see him smirking out of the corner of my eye and I elbowed him.

* * *

*A week later*

Still Amu's P.O.V:

It's a week later and Ikuto's still up to his perverted business, Rima's come back to school and always talks about this 'Nagi' guy-I never thought she'd be one to obsess over a boy-but I've notised something recently… Ikuto's been acting really weird when me, him and Kukai are alone. It's kinda fishy, I think they're hiding something… I'm not sure what, but I'll find out soon enough. When we came in on that next Monday, we were late (yet again) and when we got to class, I found the teacher at the front with some boy. I'd never seen him before, but he was really cute!

"Sorry we're late sir!" Ikuto shouted frantically

"It's ok, just sit down, I need to introduce yet another new student!"

Our eyes were locked, it was him! "Usui?"

"Amu?"

* * *

**I was going to stop here, but I made you wait longer for this chapter, so I'll carry on…**

* * *

*After class*

What is Usui doing here? He moved months ago! Wait, I do remember him mentioning something about coming back and then there was something else… What is it?

"Amu?"

"Usui!" I ran to hug him, we squeezed eachother and everyone looked really shocked! So I told him and he put me down while blushing "How've you been?"

"Great! I made tons of friends in Canada, and although I miss them, I couldn't wait to see you again!"

"Yeah! How long has it been now? Like 5years?"

"Uh, huh. Actually 4 and a half!"

"Oh, yeah! These are my friends, Rima, Kairi, Saaya and Ikuto. And of course you know Kukai!"

"Yeah how've you been man?" he walked up to kukai and fist pumped him

"Pretty good! Yeah, we moved out of the village!"

"I saw, neither of you two was there and I thought maybe you'd have moved somewhere far away!"

"There's no way we'd do that! We love it here!"

"Sorry to but in on whatever's happening here but who is this guy?" Rima askes with slight annoyance in her tone of voice.

"Oh, sorry, this is Usui. Our childhood friend and Amu's ex-boyfriend!"

"WHAT?!" everyone screams out

"Ok, that's rude…" I state with disappointment.

"Oh, and Amu, do you remember our bet all those years ago?" I suddenly came back to me!

"Wait how long has it been again?"

"4 and a half years, which means… We're boyfriend and girlfriend again!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" everyone, even Kukai, screams even louder.

* * *

**I know it's still not very long but I hope you liked it! And what do you think the bet is? haha! I had tons of fun writing this chapter, I hope you had fun reading it! Well, until next time, comment telling me what you think! See ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7 A bad second first date!

**Hey there! I'm really sorry for not updating soon enough; I just had some HUGE writers block and loads of stuff to do… I'm so tired! But I'm forcing myself to do this chapter because I love it so much! So, without further a due, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Shugo Chara!' or any of the characters, just the story that I am writing! **

* * *

Ikuto's P.O.V:

"WHAT?! Ok, Amu, just turn him down and we'll all move on with our lives!"

"Someone seems to be jealous…" Rima notices

"Ok, ok! Calm down! Jeez, you act like it's this big thing! We made a bet all those years ago! What happened is…"

* * *

**FLASHBACK (4 and a half years ago)**

"Usui! Usui wait!" I said running towards him at the sidewalk.

"Amu?"

"Usui… Why are you going?"

"I know it's sudden, but my mama says 'my sister needs a good education' and that I have to go with them to Canada!"

"But, why does Misaki have to get a better education and _why_ do they have to take away my boyfwend?"

"I don't know, but let's make a bet…"

"Wha-"

"I come back within 5years, we will continue being Boyfwend and girlfwend! If I don't, then you should move on with your life."

"You're on!"

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"So that's what happened… We made a promise, and I'll sick to that!"

"But… Amu, why didn't you tell me about this?" asked Kukai, with a worried look on his face

"N-Non of your business!" She turns away blushing

"Aw, Amu. Are you embarrassed?" I smirk while poking her

"HEY! SHUT UP!" she shouts before she runs after me. Everyone stares with sweet drops on them.

"Let's just leave them to do their usual stuff…" Everyone says, apart from Usui.

"Amu!" Amu turns to Usui "Let's go."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, how 'bout we go on a second first date?"

"WHY ARE YOU MENTIONING THAT INFRONT OF EVERYONE?!"

"Haha! Come on, let's go!" He drags her off and I feel so jealous! Why? Why do I feel this way?

* * *

Amu's P.O.V:

What did he mean 'second first date'? Oh yeah, we already went on a date when we were really young! Hehe, that was so fun! I wonder what it'll be like now? "So, where are we going first?"

"To the amusement park, of course! Where else?"

"Hey, wasn't that where our first date was? All that time ago?"

"Yeah, I thought that if we went there, we could rekindle our relationship!"

"So, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

"That was so fun! How about we get some ice cream?"

"Sure! I'll go get us one…" hm? What does he mean by _one_? "Right, here we go, strawberry! Your favourite!"

"Where's yours?"

"Right here." He points to my ice cream… Wait, WHAT?!

"W-W-W-Wait, why didn't you just get one for yourself? I could've paid for it!"

"Oh, they said they didn't have any cones left and that they were closing soon. So they gave me the one and sent me away."

"O-Oh, ok…"

We started licking the ice cream and without noticing, I accidentally licked it when he did!

"Amu? What's wrong?" I looked up at him, presumably blushing like crazy

"N-NOTHING! I mean, don't worry about it…"

"I know what you did, Amu… But please, feel free to do it whenever you want, I liked it."

"YOU'RE JUST AS PERVERTED AS IKUTO!" I screamed, then covering my mouth.

"Why did you mention him?" he looked sad and disappointed

"I-I don't know…"

"Is it that you like him or what?"

"NO WAY!" or at least I don't think I do…

"Then what was that today in class? You two looked very cosy!"

"Oh, that's because we tease eachother! I remember when I kicked him and when he…"

"He what?"

"Don't worry about it! How 'bout we go home?"

"Fine… But we're going to have a proper date on the weekend, one at a nice restaurant!"

"I'll be looking forward to it!" I announce with a huge smile on my face!

* * *

"I'm home!" God, I hate saying that, but Ikuto made me say it!

"Well, look who's back from her date…" snorts Kukai, then he runs towards me frantically "What did he do? Did he try to make a move? Did you do anything romantic? And if so, what? Oh, and-"

"Stop right there! I can answer all your questions with one word, no." or so he wishes…

"You're lying." He states bluntly

"How… I'm not even going to ask." Why isn't Ikuto here yet, he'd normally run to the door as soon as he heard me!

"Oh, hey Amu…" spits a weak voice from the living room

"Hey Ikuto, wouldn't you normally be running up to me and teasing me right about now?" I wondered

"Whatever!" he starts walking

"Is wittle Ikuto feeling a wittle neglected?" I ask in a baby voice to annoy him further.

"Don't push me!" he shoves me against the wall "You don't know what will happen." All I could think of saying was, 'I have a boyfriend, you do know that right?' but it just wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"I-Ikuto…" he traps me in a tight hug when nobody is looking.

"What happened on your date?" his words sounded distraught, worried and overall sad, like someone had just died.

"Ikuto… Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, don't worry…" he comes off of me and my heart is still pounding, then he leaves with a smirk. Which must mean he felt it! Oh, crap!

Ikuto's P.O.V:

I leave Amu blushing like crazy! Hahaha, I've still got it, even if she has got a b-b-b-b-boyfriend. Why do I shiver when I think of that? It must mean I really do… Wait no! Stop thinking like tha-

"Ikuto!" who's that? It's not Amu nor Kukai… Wait… NO! "Ikuto! What's this I hear about you letting people stay at our house?"

"Utau! Why are you here? I thought you were on tour?!"

"My next concert is here, I wasn't supposed to get here until tomorrow, but as soon as I heard about this I had to come right away!"

"Kukai, could I have- Who's this?" Amu walks in and I'm still in shock! Then she bursts out laughing! "HAHAHAHAHAAHA, WHAT THE HECK! YOUR FACE IS PRICELESS!"

"Hey! Shut up!"

"Who's she Ikuto?" Asks Utau

"That's one of the people I let stay here, Amu Hinamori."

"Wow, full names, she must be important!" Amu giggles

"No! It's just Utau!" I mumble

"Who?" she asks

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM?!" she screams at Amu

"Why would I?"

"Because I'm the biggest singer of our generation!"

"Wait, what? Wow, you can miss a lot without a T.V!" Amu notes to herself

"Stop it Utau!" I scream at her annoyed

"Why can't you be nicer to your girlfriend?" Asks Utau mockingly

"Wait… WHAT?!" why would Amu do that? Why does she care, she has a boyfriend.

"That's just stupid! We're siblings!"

"What is going on down he- Who's she?" Points out Kukai

"Again with the not knowing who I am, you Amu and you must be siblings."

"How did you know?" asks Kukai, shocked

"It's simple logic…" starts Amu "Since we both didn't know who she was, it must have meant we were siblings!" she surprises me sometimes, but I guess that why I like her… "Oh, and Kukai, I needed to borrow your science notes, I wasn't there last lesson due to club activities."

"Amu, come on! Just ask me about that! I'll help you out." I whined

"Fine, whatever. Just be ready, because if you're not good enough, I will beat you to a pulp!"

"Got it! Got it! Just go to my room and we'll begin in a bit."

"Wait, why don't you just go to her room?!" Kukai and Utau shout at the same time.

"Because it's a lot easier for me to get stuff if I need to, so don't make her change her mind… I only just got her to agree to it!" I pleaded

"Seriously? That's different!" giggles Utau

"What?" asks Kukai

"Girls are normally chasing after you, not the other way round!"

"Shut up Utau! It's pretty obvious that he's a playboy and doesn't care about that sort of stuff! And I have a boyfriend, so why would he be chasing after me?" the whole room went silent, it was so awkward! "Anyway, let's go get some work done Ikuto, we have class tomorrow…" her words trailed off sadly, it was like something inside her died.

"Oh, ok." I wonder what she's thinking right now…

* * *

Amu's P.O.V:

Urggggg! I can't believe I did that! Why did I do that anyway? I just got so frustrated, I didn't know of anything else to do but deny it all. We had just arrived in his room when he sat down sighing.

"So, where would you like to start?"

"Ummmmm, how about with the elements part or the digestion system?"

"The digestion system then…"

As time passes it gets more and more awkward. Every time he has to sit closer to me, we both fall silent for a second, until it turns around midnight and I see Ikuto fast asleep on my bed. He looks much more innocent when he sleeps, so cute and child-like! Hehe, maybe I should take a pic- What am I thinking? I have I boyfriend! Jeez, I'm so clueless at times. He snuggles my pillow muttering words like,

'Hehe, marshmallow land.' Or 'Unicorns!'

I giggle and when I'm about to give him a blanket, I have my arms around him when he pulls me onto the bed! I squeal and he calmly says, "Ummmm Amu, you smell so nice. Let's just rest now, we can worry about work later…"

"I-I-I-I-I-"

"Shhhhhh. Be quiet, calm down and rest." He berries his face into my hair now and sniffs it! How creepy?! Never the less, I snuggle into his chest and fall asleep.

Kukai's P.O.V:

I'm so tired, ever since Utau came, I've done nothing but think about her! Jeez, she's so beautiful! As I'm walking down the hallway I see the light in Ikuto's room still on, I check to see if he's still awake, to see Amu and him being all cuddly on his bed! But they're both sleeping, and Amu looks so cute! I just need to take a picture of this! I pull out my phone and take a few pictures. Now I've got something on both of them!

"Ikuto… smell… good…" Amu mumbles, awwww young love! But then I think of that person being my sister and get freaked out! Especially because she has a boyfriend! Well then, I'll just talk to her about it in the morning…

* * *

**Ok, so I know it's a bit of a weird ending but I just think it's so cute! Haha, I tried to make it a longer chapter because of how long I took, so I hope you enjoyed it! I wonder why Ikuto keeps denying his love for Amu? Please leave a comment telling me what you think so that I can get an idea of what you would like to see! And don't worry 'Kaichou wa Maid Sama' fans, it's a bit weird, but I just wanted a really cute guy for Amu, and he's the first thing that came into my head! You understand, right? Anyway, see you next time! **


	8. Chapter 8 Ikuto can be sincere!

**Hey guys! How was your Valentines Day? Mine was horrid! I got a horrible stomachache the night before and woke up at three in the morning to clenching stomach pains. So, I'm going to try and take my mind off it with writing! I hope you like it! (And yes, I know it's not valentine's day anymore, but it's better late than never, right?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Shugo Chara!' or any of the characters, just the story that I am writing.**

* * *

*In the morning*

Amu's P.O.V:

I wake up to something warm holding me, I shuffle into it and look up to see two sapphire eyes staring down at me. "Ikuto!"

"Good morning, you sure were sleeping soundly, comfortably even…" his smirk was growing bigger by the second

"Shut up, you idiot!" I sigh

"You don't seem to be fighting back as much, are you ok? Or is it that you've gotten used to me?" I push him away just in time, I was still half asleep and I didn't know what I was doing! That pervert!

"Whatever!" I jump up and point to the door "Just get out! We have school today and if Utau or Kukai sees us, we'll be dead meat!"

(Meanwhile, with Utau and Kukai…)

Utau's P.O.V:

"So… How'd you sleep?" I asked awkwardly, blushing. He's so cute! I've never liked anyone other than Ikuto before, what is this?

"Fine… How 'bout you?" not good, I was thinking about him all night long and couldn't get to sleep!

"Good." I dull fully reply

"It doesn't look like it." He mumbles under his breath, but I head him

"Oi!" we both burst out laughing and can't stop!

(Back to Ikuto and Amu…)

Ikuto's P.O.V:

"Good point." I praise, thinking about when Kukai saw me kiss Amu. If she finds out, I might just die! "If they found us, they'd probably pull our arms and take us away from each other. We wouldn't want that, would we?" Haha, I love doing this to her!

"No, we wouldn't." she smirks at me. DON'T BLUSH IKUTO! DON'T BLUSH! "Hehe, got you! You should have seen the look on your face!"

"Don't try to out-tease me! Remember, I'm the original playboy here."

"Don't worry king, I won't steal your crown, now get out!"

"Ok, ok!" I move towards the door, and as I'm just about to go I stop and say "Don't take too long." Then wink at her, she blushes crimson as I stroll out of the room, smirking. I've still got it.

* * *

Kukai's P.O.V:

"Amu! Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, just a second!" she runs down stairs, looking like she's rushing, she must think she's late again… It's official, she's an idiot.

"Amu, it's 6:42am. You're not late."

"Oh, haha! Sorry!"

"Anyway, I saw something interesting last night when I went to get some water." She had a flushed look on her face "I wonder if I should tell everyone? Maybe Utau?"

"No! Anyone but her!"

"Oh, so I can tell other people?"

"You wouldn't…"

"I would!"

"What do you want?"

"You know me so well, Amu…"

3… 2… 1…

"NO WAY!" she screams

"It's not that bad is it?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"You only have to answer three questions for me…"

"Exactly my point, you'll ask me weird questions about Ikuto which I won't want to answer!"

"Oh, and what questions exactly would I ask?"

"Y-You know…"

"Enlighten me!"

"I-I-If I like him or not, OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I DON'T KNOW!" she is so in love! Too bad she has a boyfriend…

"I won't ask you anything yet, only when I think it necessary!" I assure her

"Which will mean you'll ask me in front of Ikuto, or worse, everyone! I have a boyfriend you know!" she reasons

"That won't work on me, I can see right through you! Are you really satisfied with you and Usui's relationship right now?"

"If you can see right through me then why are you asking?"

"I just want to clarify." I state calmly

"Is that one of your questions?"

"On a later date, yes, but not right now. It's not necessary."

"When will it be necessary?" Ikuto strolls down the stairs with a smirk on his face, I smirk back at him

"I-Ikuto?" Amu stutters

"Soon… Very soon…" I reply with no doubt

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"YOU PERVERT!" Amu screams, me and Ikuto both burst out into fits of laughter

"I wouldn't mind if everyone knew." Ikuto, you took it a bit too far…

"What about Usui? Huh? Did you think of him?"

"The question here is: did _you_ think of him?" Ikuto replies looking down in anger, his hair covering his face

"Would you mind if everyone, including Amu, knew about your secret though?" I'm sorry Ikuto, I know it's hard for you seeing Amu with someone else, but you went too far...

"Huh, what secret?" asks Amu, confused

"N-Nothing! It's nothing!" wow I didn't see that coming, Ikuto stuttering? Has the world gone topsy turvy?

"Ok then… Well I'm off to school!" Weird… Amu must've already seen him stuttering, because she didn't react… Which means only one thing!

"Why are you going so early?" Ikuto asks

"So that I can help out with my club, you know the track club…"

"Why do you still go to that?" Ikuto sits down looking disappointed

"I-I've already told you why, so let's just leave it at that…"

"You don't need to though… I'd lo-"

"Ikuto!" I cut him off, I don't think he knew what he was saying "Why don't we stay here and let Amu go? If you do go with her Utau will be-" and before I knew it, both of them had disappeared! "WELL THANKS!" I shout to no-one

"Who are you shouting at?" I turn around to see Utau in our uniform

"Never mind… Anyway, why are you wearing our uniform?"

"Oh, my manager thought, since my next role after my tour is a high school student and I'm home-schooled, that I should go check out what it's like. Also, my tour's ending soon and that job is is around here! So I'll get to make real friends and stay here for a while!" her face lit up after saying that one sentence! She's so darn cute that I found myself staring at her radiance! "What's wrong? You seem to be distracted."

"O-Oh! Sorry! That's amazing!" I'm so happy! I get to spend more time with her! Wait, what?

"I know, right!? I can't wait to spend more time with yo- I mean, everyone!" was she about to say 'you'? Nah! Like she'd say that!

* * *

**(With Amu and Ikuto)**

Ikuto's P.O.V:

Why does she do this? She doesn't need to go to track club, _or_ go jogging, _or_ go on some crazy diet! That's just stupid! She's beautiful the way she is, why can't she see that? And why can't I say that to her face? I'm just not sure if I should like her now that she has a boyfriend... Anyway, if she keeps this up, she's gonna be weak, not fit! "Amu, why do you do this?"

"Do what, you mean track club? Because I like it of course!"

"What about the diet and jogging?"

"What about it?"

"Do you really want to do it? All of it, or is it something else?" there's a silence and she stops walking

"You know why Ikuto… Do I need to tell you again?" she looked kind of angry, but at the same time sadness struck her face. I quickly hugged her and I felt a tear on my shoulder, she was obviously trying to hold it in…

"Amu, you can trust me... With anything." I reassure her, she bursts out crying

"I'm scared, ok?! I don't want to be hurt ever again!" I assume she must have remembered something from the past as at that point she was screaming and tugging at my shirt! "LET GO! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!" I just pull her in tighter, hoping she'll calm down. I've never seen this side of her before and after all that, she collapsed in my arms. So picked her up and walked back home.

* * *

Usui's (quick) P.O.V:

I wonder where Amu is today. Not to mention Ikuto is off with her! I've just also heard that she's staying at his house! Could this day get any worse? Why does everything revolve around Ikuto now? Where she lives, where she sits in class, who she talks to and he's one of the few people she's comfortable with! This 'Ikuto' guy is a BIG threat! I shouldn't let my guard down! There's a new girl in the class though, someone called Utau who is also Tsukiyomi's sister! Kukai made a big announcement to everyone about who she was. They were both blushing the whole way though, which made me laugh, which made everyone laugh! It's so obvious they like each other!

* * *

Amu's P.O.V:

My head's spinning. I feel awful! Um, wait, aren't I supposed to be at school right now? Shit! What happened? It's already 11:21am! I quickly get up realizing what happened and run out of the room. While I'm running, I bump into someone. "Ikuto? What're you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking care of you. Anyway, where are you off to, and in your PJ's, as well…" I look down to see I'm in my PJ's, wait, I was in my uniform when I fainted, so that must mean… HE UNDRESSED ME?! "And before you start making assumptions, no I did not undress you, Utau did before she left." I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Where did Utau go?"

(Yada, yada, yada…)

"That's awesome! Good for her!"

"Kukai seemed very happy about it…" a smirk appeared on his face and I was thinking the exact same thing! This'll be interesting.

"Really now… Then you know what we need to do…" we were both smirking at each other when he interrupted

"Anyway, you need to get back into bed!"

"But I feel fine!" I stretch making groaning noises

"Do you want to be carried like a princess again to your room, or what?"

"A-A-AGAIN?!"

"That's right; I carried you all the way through the town and upstairs."

"WHAT?!" Well, I guess point 1 goes to Ikuto. "Usui didn't see, did he?" I asked worried, he just stared at the floor with an unreadable expression, then he slowly walked up to me, shoving me down to the floor. "Ikuto? What are you doing?" I'm worried, why can't I just kick him or something? I'm I too weak? No, it's not that. Then what is it? It can't be that I-

"Amu… Don't talk about _him_ with me, never…" he starts leaning in closer and closer to my face, then stops himself inches away from my lips. When he sees what he's doing he just sits me up and holds me as if I were something precious. "I'm sorry Amu, I don't know what came over me… I just-"

"Don't worry Ikuto, your words are so sincere that I can believe you…" he never sounds sincere, I guess this is a side of him I didn't see. A more mature side, it's strangely comforting, I like this side of him. I wonder what else he's hiding. I guess I'll just have to find out…

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! And what do you think about the relationship between Kukai and Utau? I personally can't wait to see what will happen to them! Ikuto and Amu seem to be closer, which is making Usui jealous! Yet, it seems them two are still hiding sides of themselves from eachother! Oh, well! Leave a review telling me what you think and what you like to see happen! I want to make my first FanFiction enjoyable for you so please do! See you next time!**


End file.
